


Nom, nom, nom...

by Cougars_catnip



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/pseuds/Cougars_catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake's favorite foods...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nom, nom, nom...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joidianne4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/gifts), [jujitsuelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/gifts).



"So," she asked, "what's your favorite thing to eat, Jensen?"

Jensen shot a quick glance over at Cougar, then turned back and smiled at her. "Mexican," he said innocently.

Cougar ducked his head and smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it popped into my head and I couldn't resist. :D Blame Joidianne4eva and jujitsuelf, they make me naughty. :grin:


End file.
